


Look So Perfect Standing There

by how_about_no



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, POV Richie Tozier, Sharing Clothes, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: It started like everything else does, with something small. A small gesture, a middle finger thrown up at the asshole making fun of Bill’s stutter, and the ball started rolling.How it really started though, was with a jacket.*Richie lends Eddie his clothes because he's a good friend, not because he's in love with him, okay?





	Look So Perfect Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> hello i had to write this its a post on tumblr too bc it was inspired by the person i tagged lmao
> 
> i'll add the link here: https://kaspcrap.tumblr.com/post/176096090288/read-a-short-prompt-fic-by
> 
> enjoy some meaningless fluff, reddies

It started like everything else does, with something small.

Richie had been friends with Eddie since the eighth grade. He’d stood up for Bill Denbrough to a group of bullies, because there’s always a group of bullies, and had been adopted by the losers club. It wasn’t really much of a club with only three members, but it was theirs and that was what mattered.

Eddie was a cutie, and Richie saw that from the moment he met him. With his rosy cheeks and cute pastel polo necks and fanny packs. He struck Richie speechless the first time they met. It didn’t last long though, and despite Richie’s ‘trash mouth’ as Eddie so lovingly put it, the club grew to seven members.

Bill was their leader, smart and brave. Eddie was like their mom, with all his worrying and his caring nature. Richie was the trashmouth older brother. He didn’t really contribute much more than that.

Then there was Ben, the studious one, telling them everything they needed to know about pretty much anything. Bev was the brawn of the gang, easily the one most likely to get into a fight or end one. Mike was steady and strong, somehow caring, and blunt at the same time. He was totally the dad. Stan kept them all humble. If anyone got a big head, he’d be sure to let them know it.

Richie was pretty happy with their little set up. He had a best friend in all of them, even if Bev and Eddie were secretly his favourites. Bev because she was real and they both thought the same way about the world. Eddie because, well, he’s Eddie. Richie didn’t have any solid reasons that was just the way it was.

That was the start. A small gesture, a middle finger thrown up at the asshole making fun of Bill’s stutter, and the ball started rolling.

How it really started though, was with a jacket.

“I don’t know why we have to even come down here,” Eddie grumbled at the back of the group, Bev and Ben in front of him and behind Richie. Bill, Stan, and Mike were up ahead pushing through the trees and discussing some boring flora and fauna shit. They were in the quarry, like they nearly always were, but apparently this time Eddie decided enough was enough, “It’s so fucking boring. We’ve been here nearly every day this week and I swear to God if any of my toes fall off because you fuckers can’t think of anything else to do-”

“We went to the Aladdin literally last night.” Ben said plainly, and Richie heard Eddie scoff.

“It was a shitty movie it doesn’t count.”

“You said you loved it.” There was a smirk in Bev’s voice and Richie could easily imagine the look on Eddie’s face. Open mouth, faint blush, wrinkled forehead and scrunched up nose. He glanced over his shoulder. Yup. Nailed it.

“It’s ridiculous!” Eddie continued his rant like he hadn’t just been proven wrong so succinctly, “It’s fucking freezing. It’s the middle of November and we’re outside by a fucking river like it’s the middle of summer.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear those sexy little shorts every day, Eds.” Richie winked over his shoulder and watched Eddie’s expression melt into his patented ‘shut up, Richie’ scowl, “They can’t be very warm.”

“They’re not!” Eddie exclaimed, “Also, shut up, Richie.”

“Not what? Warm or sexy? Because they’re definitely one of those.”

Eddie didn’t reply, just grumbled something probably insulting under his breath. Bev came to Richie’s side and bumped his shoulder, holding out a cigarette.

“Thank you, oh light of my life.”

Another scoff from behind.

Ten minutes later, they were all sat in some long grass by the river, throwing rocks in and seeing who could make the loudest splash. Mike was winning.

“Fuck this game.” Eddie has his arms crossed and they were covered in goose pimples. Richie watched him with a frown. “Have you seen my arms? I can hardly pick up my backpack with these noodles, never mind throw a huge rock.”

“Noodle arms?” Bill laughed, “Y-you’re using noodle arms as an excuse? Have y-you seen St-Stan?”

“Hey!” Both Eddie and Stan exclaimed.

“Your teeth are chattering.” Richie ignored to conversation and said it directly to Eddie, who looked at him like he was insane.

“Yes.” He stated, “They are. Because like I said earlier, fuckhead, I’m cold. It’s November.”

Richie simply nodded and started taking off his jacket.

“What are you doing?” Eddie said with wide eyes.

“Giving you my jacket, idiot.” Richie held it out, “It’s just a hoodie, I have like twenty of them. No biggie.”

Everyone was looking at them, but Richie and Eddie paid no mind. Richie also didn’t notice the blush high on Eddie’s cheeks when he accepted the hoodie and put it on, despite him noticing nearly everything about the other boy.

It only got worse from there.

*

“Fuck.” Eddie rummaged through his backpack at Richie’s house, whose mom and dad had agreed to having everyone over as long as he did all his chores and then some the day after, “I didn’t pack pyjamas.”

“You’re usually so meticulous about this stuff.” Bill said with a raised eyebrow.

“I know. My mom was being an asshole and I just-” Eddie looked down, ashamed- “I rushed, I guess.”

“Take some of mine.” Richie threw him a t shirt and some tracky bottoms, “You’ll drown in them but it’s better than sleeping in your underwear. Even though most of us would enjoy that sight, I’m sure.” He threw in a wink for good measure, to dissipate the tension from talking about Eddie’s mom. She wasn’t exactly popular within the losers club.

“Thanks, Richie.” Eddie smiled, small and sweet. Richie ignored the skip of his heart.

*

Eddie pulled at the collar of his polo neck constantly at one of their movie nights. He grimaced every time and shifted uncomfortably when he wasn’t messing with it. Stan was the first to say something.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“My mom didn’t do the laundry and I think I used the wrong stuff.” Eddie fiddled with the collar again, “It’s super itchy.”

“Here,” Richie pulled off the shirt he had unbuttoned over his t shirt, and held it out, “Just wear this buttoned up. I don’t need two layers, really.”

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie went to the bathroom and Bill looked at Richie like he was about to say something but thought better of it.

In hindsight, he was probably going to make a comment about how they were at his house and Eddie could have easily borrowed one of his instead of Richie stripping.

He didn’t say anything, though, and Eddie came back a few minutes later in Richie’s shirt with a small smile on his face.

*

The other losers clearly suspected something or had an opinion about all the clothes sharing Richie and Eddie did. They never said anything, though, because it was just borrowing, right?

“Eddie.” Mike said when Eddie was the last to come out of the school to join them by the bike rack, “Is that Richie’s T shirt?”

“Oh,” Eddie looked down with a frown, “Is it? I didn’t realise.”

“Looks better on you, Eddie Spaghetti, keep it.” Richie slung an arm over Eddie’s shoulder, “Anyway, where are we headed? Quarry? Since Eddie isn’t wearing his booty shorts today I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie scoffed, and they moved on.

The others didn’t, though, and all shared a look that said: _‘what the fuck is going on with those two?’_

*

It came to a head a week later.

Half of Richie’s wardrobe was at Eddie’s at this point, and more often than not Eddie was wearing his clothes rather than his own. Richie didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it. It made him feel good that Eddie felt so comfortable in his clothes. It made Richie want to squish his cheeks and tell him how cute how cute he was.

They were all fucking around behind the bike shed during lunch, so Richie and Bev could smoke without any teachers seeing them. Eddie was in one of Richie’s hoodies, a grey pullover with the logo of a university he didn’t go to on it.

“No, no, I can do a better impression than that.” Stan took in a breath then widened his eyes in mock panic, “No, guys have you seen how many germs are on that fucking swing set? I’d rather wrap my hands around a wrinkly old guy’s cock than those chains.”

“I would _never_ say that!” Eddie gaped.

“ _Stan.”_ Richie said, and could barely be heard over everyone’s laughter. Tears were streaming down Bill’s face and Bev was choking on the smoke that was still in her mouth when she started laughing. “I can’t believe my baby Jew is talking like this. What happened to you? Did the tip of your dick contain all your impulse control?”

“If it did I would’ve never had impulse control and you know that.” Stan was back to his almost monotonous voice rather than the high-pitched squeal of his Eddie impression. “Also, beep beep.”

“I want to hear someone d-do Richie.”

“Well, Big Bill,” Richie leered, leaning on the wall with one hand so he was over him, “If you ask nicely I’ll let _you_ do me.”

“I’ll do it.” Eddie suddenly lunged forward and took Richie’s glasses right off his face. He slipped them on and became an adorable little blur, “I’d tell you guys how my day was, but I don’t want to ruin your mental images of your moms. This girl looked at me the other day and I know she fucking wants me and that’s totally fucking true and not because of my massive ego.”

The others were already in stitches, but Richie wasn’t laughing. Eddie was perfectly mimicking his posture, all loose and flailing arms. He looked at Richie and took the one step that was between them. He leant on the wall like Richie had just done to Bill.

“You know if you want me you can just say so,” Eddie shrugged. He was slightly clearer now because he was so close and maybe it was the blurred edges that made him so kissable, but Richie was pretty sure it wasn’t, “I’ll do you nice and slow just how your dad likes it.”

Bill guffawed and broke Richie out of whatever thought spiral he was in. He couldn’t stop staring at Eddie, straining his eyes to try and see more, drink more in, try and find something unattractive. It was impossible. He looked at Eddie, in his hoodie, his glasses, being stupid and laughing with their friends.

“I fucking love you.” Richie said, the words slipping out before his mouth could stop them.

Eddie froze.

The others did too.

Bill clutched Richie’s arm like _he_ was the one that needed support and not Richie who’d just gone and confessed his feelings in front of everyone.

_Fuck._

“Jesus Christ!” Eddie took off the glasses and slid them back onto Richie’s face where they belonged. His face was red, and his smile was blinding, “I thought I’d have to steal your entire fucking wardrobe before you realised how cute I look in your shit. How long has it fucking taken you to realise you’re totally gone on me?”

“Uh-” Richie couldn’t stop staring at Eddie’s mouth, just a foot away- “just now. I just realised now. You’re- uh- fuck.”

“I’m fuck?” Eddie laughed, “I’m fucking in love with you too, asswipe.”

Before Richie could get his ass in gear, Eddie reached up on his tiptoes and smashed his mouth onto Richie’s. It was messy and bruising but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Eddie was here and kissing him and wait weren’t there other people here?

“Well.” Bev said, dropping her cigarette on the ground and standing on it once they separated, “We’ll leave you to it. We have some money to exchange.”

She shot a significant look to Stan who groaned and stomped away. Richie was guessing he lost the bet.

“You bet on us?!” Both Eddie and Richie shouted. They looked at each other and were lost in a kiss before the other losers were even three feet away.

Richie never got any of his clothes back, but that was okay, because he got the cutest boyfriend in the world in exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all
> 
> visit me on tumblr: kaspcrap


End file.
